Forbidden Love
by fairylungs
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Lisa Monroe know that they were destined to be together from their first encounter. But when Lisa isn't welcomed into Scorpius' life because of her Muggle parents, will they be able to overcome it? And soon, Scorpius is thrust into the world of his father's Death Eater history, placing her family and friends in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Monroe placed her black boot on the first step. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but could swear she felt magic course through the heel of her shoe and up to her slender body. Continuing up the steps, Lisa felt her breath catch in her throat. _Where do I sit? Will I need to cast some sort of spell to get on the train? What if everyone else already knows how to use magic? _The questions seemed endless.

When Lisa had received the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had instantly shown them to her parents. Just as mystified as she was, her parents could offer no assistance whatsoever. Neither of them was magical. Lisa hadn't even known she was magical until she received the letter from this school she'd never heard of. Reluctant to go, Lisa had been doubtful there would even be a train. But Lisa knew this was true- she could see the other students in odd robes, she could hear the business of all the farewells, and she could feel the train underneath her manicured hands.

She finally reached the end of the train's stairs and turned to her left, hiking her cream purse higher up on her shoulder. Slowly walking down the narrow passageway, Lisa looked into each of the carts. One cart was full to the brim with old, intimidating students who joked around and stuffed themselves with candy. In one cart, a young boy sat on the seat stupidly and looked around. In the next cart, three students, two with red hair and one with brown, were practicing spells. Lisa looked into the last cart in this train section to see a rather full cart of older students. The door was open but nobody noticed her staring in at their party.

"Can I help you?" a tall girl asked. She wore a long green robe and black witch hat. With long, curly black hair and soft but definitive bone features, Lisa could hardly reply to the pretty witch.

"I'll just be leaving," Lisa said, redness creeping up her cheeks. She turned to go, catching the eye of a tall, strong blonde haired boy. He wore a smart black suit and a red scarf and was _completely hot. _

"That's alright. Why don't you stay? You can sit over here," the boy said, pointing next to him. Slowly, Lisa entered the cart and took the seat next to him. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy but you can call me Scor. I'm in my third year. Are you in your first?" he said smoothly. Not trusting her voice, Lisa nodded slowly. "What's your name?" he asked.

Lisa noticed that the entire cart had been listening to their conversation and stared at her. "Lisa Monroe," she replied quietly.

A scrawny, short boy punched Luke in the arm. "Lisa and Scor! How adorable a couple you two make!" the boy said and the rest of the students laughed, including Scor. Lisa felt colour creeping up in her cheeks once more. The tall girl who had first talked to her stared at her with piercing eyes.

"I think I should go," Lisa said, and left the cart in a hurry. She heard laughter behind her and started hurriedly down the hallway.

"Lisa, you don't have to go. John was only joking. He does it to everyone. Please, don't go." Lisa heard Scor's deep voice from behind her. Lisa stopped and turned around.

"It's no bother. I'm going to go get something off the trolley anyhow," she said.

Scor looked down at his feet and Lisa almost felt pleased she was the cause of his sadness. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then," he said and Lisa felt a twinge of disappointment that he didn't fight harder for her. "I hope you get sorted into Slytherin," he said. "I could help you out around school and help you get onto your feet," he said sweetly.

"Sure," she agreed. He stepped closer and Lisa didn't know whether he was going to kiss her or not. Instead, he began to blush and held out his hand. Awkwardly, she shook it and then she turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat shouted out and the table on the far right side erupted into applause. Lisa stood up and began walking slowly towards the Slytherin table, trying her best not to slip on the Hogwarts robes. Lisa looked around the table and saw the people she would be spending the rest of the year with. Headmistress McGonagal's speech about how vital knowing the people in your house had intimidated her and she realized few first year students had been sorted into this particular house. Looking further down the table, Lisa noticed Scorpius sitting amongst a group of scary looking older students. She waved at him and smiled, and Scorpius smiled back. A boy beside him elbowed him and Scorpius immediately changed into a scowl.

Confused, Lisa took the first seat she could find. "Hi there. I'm Veronica- Veronica Brown," a girl sitting next to her said, offering her hand. Lisa shook it and introduced herself to Veronica, without ever taking her eyes of Scorpius who was suddenly ignoring her. "It sucks that we were put into Slytherin, eh?" Veronica said.

"Why's that?" Lisa asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"All the evil wizards are in Slytherin. And basically, it has an unspoken pureblood rule. Both my parents are wizards. Yours too right?" Veronica asked.

Lisa shook her head. "Neither of my parents are wizards," Lisa explained, unsure if that was acceptable or not.

"Oh, wow. You must be one of the first Muggle-borns in the history of Slitherin house!" exclaimed Veronica but Lisa only focused on Scorpius. "Who do you keep looking at?" Veronica asked over the roaring Hufflepuff house. Following her gaze, Veronica saw Scorpius Malfoy. "Oh, Scorpius Malfoy. He's not one to be messed with," Veronica explained.

"But he was really nice on the train," Lisa said, hoping Veronica was mistaking Scorpius with another third-year.

"As soon as he finds out you're Muggle-born, you'll never hear the end of it. I can assure you, he'll make your life a living hell. My sister is in her third-year but she's in Ravenclaw. Her best friend is half-blood and her other best friend is Muggle-born and Scorpius has been bullying them since their first day! If I were you, I'd stay away from him," Veronica advised a confused Lisa. "You don't know much about the wizarding world, do you?" Veronica asked and Lisa shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

Lisa smiled in thanks but continued to stare at Scorpius- the boy she thought was so nice. He never looked her way until they were leaving. This time, he didn't scowl nor smile. This time, he only looked sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Paula Roman, the black haired beauty Lisa ran into on the train, paced back and forth in front of the blazing fire in the Slytherin common room. The room was deserted. A game of wizards chess lay on the table, the game pieces hopping around and trying to rescue their teammates. Bottles of butterbeer were strewn across the floor, chairs, and tables- some empty, some spilling, and some half-full.

Paula threw an empty bottle on the floor and sat down on the green comfy chair. Staring into the flames, Paula scowled at the thought of Lisa Monroe. For the three years Paula had been at Hogwarts, since the day Scorpius sat down next to her at the Slytherin table after the sorting, Paula had been trying futively to make Scorpius fall in love with her. As much as she hated to admit it, Paula was in love with him. Her mother had always drilled into her head that love was a person's greatest downfall and Paula had avoided it ever since. But Scorpius was simply irresistible. His blonde hair urged her to run her fingers through it. His tall, muscular form made her want to feel his skin against hers. And his green eyes made her feel like she was the only girl in the world who mattered. She had pointed out every flaw she could find but they just made him more perfect. The way he didn't wear socks with his sneakers; the way he would never dot his _i's; _and the way he always had to have honey in his coffee were just some of the things she hated about him. But they were beautiful.

As soon as she realized that she just wouldn't be able to get over him, she decided that she would have to have him instead. Gradually, they had become closer and closer and she thought that they were finally moving out of the friend-zone. Until Lisa Monroe came along and ruined everything. She saw the way they looked at each other at the Sorting and the way he followed her out of the train carriage. Not that she would blame him. Scorpius was a man and every man was tempted by younger, pretty girls. This was not Scorpius's fault.

Paula had been unable to sleep and had remained in the common room while everyone else went to bed, claiming she was hyped up from the Sorting feast. In truth, she was planning tirelessly- trying to come up with a way to _eliminate _Lisa from the competition. So far, she had come up with nothing. But she wouldn't give up. She was going to get rid of Lisa, no matter what it took. After all, she was a Slytherin.

**I know, I know- it was a really short chapter. I apologize that I haven't written in a while but, with school starting back up along with other activites, I've been rather busy. I'll try my best to keep up though! Reviews are really appreciated so please, keep reviewing! I'd be happy to answer any questions you have and I always find it helpful, as I can try to clear details up in the next chapter. I'm excited to hear what you think. **

** Special shout-out to hriddle14 as you have reviewed my stories and this one even more than once and given me great advice and ideas. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't been writing. School, dance, sports, etc. were all in full swing until now! I'm still pretty busy so I'm going to aim for a chapter at least every two weeks. Sorry and thank you to those who have still remained loyal to this story. Go tell your friends to read and remember- REVIEW! **

Lisa was knocked back and forth, her shoulders whipping this way and that with the force of the anxious crowd craning to see the list pinned against the Slytherin common room's wall. She tried to make herself as small as possible until the crowd disbanded, but couldn't help her heart pounding nervously. She watched as kids returned from the wall with tears in their eyes, disappointment hunching their shoulders. Only two spots on the team had been open but practically all the first years and even second and third years had tried out. Lisa looked around as the crowd thinned, the disappointed students returning to the couches and the team members watching smugly. Paula, the scarily beautiful witch from the train, watched with her arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. As Lisa's eyes scanned the row of Quidditch players, her heart stopped when she came across the beautiful face of Scorpius.

He caught her eye and nodded to her encouragingly, willing her to look at the list. Taking that as a good sign, Lisa moved forward slowly, not trusting her own feet. She wasn't sure how to feel about her try-out. She had been feeling confident and most of the team seemed to like her, except for Paula. She had continued to throw the most forceful, difficult Bludgers at her. Even when she returned each one perfectly, it was never enough to please her. She had left the try-out muddy and tired, trying to block out the heated conversation that leaked under the door where the team was making their decision.

"_Come on Paula! She was great!" Lisa heard Scorpius' voice cry in exasperation and a murmur of agreement from the others. Lisa felt a swell of pride in her chest and her cheeks redden at the thought of Scorpius defending her. _

"_Are you kidding me? We need someone with flying experience. There were some passable third years trying out," Paula's silky voice replied. Lisa's confidence deflated. Despite Scorpius being the captain, Lisa had the feeling that Paula dictated most of the decisions. _

"_Exactly. _Passable. _We won't beat Gryffindor with a passable team. And frankly, we need great beaters especially to really eliminate the competition. Those third years were passable, not great. Lisa was great," John, the teasing boy from the train, said. _

"_No way am I letting her on our team! She has no experience!" Paula cried. _

"_Are you sure you're not just jealous of her and Scorpius?" John teased again. Lisa blushed, even though they couldn't see her, and picked up her pace. She replaced her broom and bats at top speed, not wanting to hear any more. _

"_What about her and Scorpius? As if Scor would ever go for some prissy little first year!" Paula said. _

_Lisa hurried on her way, her dreams of being on the team dashed. _

But now, as Scorpius nodded encouragingly, Lisa felt her hope renewed. She stepped up to the wall and willed herself to open her eyes. _Seeker- Esra Narson. Beater- Lisa Monroe. _Lisa smiled, stepping back from the wall happily and turning to face the team. They smiled and laughed. One by one, they came up to her and congratulated her.

"Congratulations," Tara Carter, the keeper, said with a pat on the back.

"Good job my little lovebird," John teased, squeezing her affectionately with his larger Chaser arms.

Dylan Mendler and Albus Potter, also Chasers, patted her on the back before Scorpius came up to her. She looked up at his clear blue eyes, her happy smile wavering a little with nerves. _He must hate me, _she thought. _I'm the reason he keeps getting teased and argued with. _But Scorpius laughed and hugged her, his muscular body practically enveloping her own petite one. "Good job Lisa! You were great! Who knew you had it in you? You're a natural!" he exclaimed and Lisa blushed. With one last tight squeeze, he moved away to join his friends, who were waiting with baited breath for the return of their leader.

Only Paula remained. Lisa was plagued with fear after overhearing the heated argument between her and Scorpius. But, to her surprise, Paula embraced Lisa with a hug bigger than Scorpius'. _Maybe she changed her mind about me, _Lisa said and was suddenly filled with thoughts about what great friends they might become. Only when Paula whispered in Lisa's ear fiercely did her fear return.

"Listen Lisa," Paula hissed, spit flying onto Lisa's freckled cheek. "Don't think that now that you and Scorpius are both Beaters that you have any chance with him. Our families are both Purebloods, rich, and very powerful. We are practically destined for each other. So, just remember when you two are practicing your Beater moves alone on the Quidditch pitch- if you even so much as think about liking him, I will destroy you."

Paula pulled back, her face back in the overly friendly smile. "Good job Lis! You were great!" she said and pecked her on the cheek before moving off to join the group, taking a place next to Scorpius on the couch. Lisa, too shocked to speak, moved numbly back to her dorm, her mind whirling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Thanks! Also, if you're looking for me- keep in mind that I changed MDunn22 to fairylungs. **

Lisa wiped the sweat from her forehead against her muddy green robe. She had walked onto the pitch pampered but ready to tackle anything- she had her new silk robe on, polished black shoes, her hair had been down and freshly washed, and her make-up was flawless. But, the practice had been even crueler than the try-outs. As soon as she had kicked off to begin her laps around the pitch, Paula had been right at her tail, taunting her to go faster. Lisa had gone as fast as she could, determined to prove to Paula that she deserved this spot on the team.

In just five laps, she had already melted off half her make-up. Luckily, she wasn't the only one. Even the experienced team members were sweaty and tired. Apparently, the Slytherin team worked harder than house elves during their practices.

Then, they had played scrimmages, and Paula was constantly taunting her, urging her to aim a bludger at her. The rest of her make-up had come off, she had given up and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, and she had been thrown at with muddy quaffles and bludgers, staining her fine robe. But Lisa managed to return every bludger with force and accuracy, never letting Paula get the best of her.

Finally, Scorpius signalled for the team to land. Gratefully, Lisa slowly glided down and then slid off her broom. The rest of the team, panting, gathered around in a circle with their hands on their knees. Only Scorpius seemed full of energy still, despite the grueling practice.

"Alright guys, we're doing a great job," he began. The team smiled with confidence and relief. "But we still have a long way to go. Since you all seem to be exhausted, I'll let you get back inside. Remember to eat lots of protein and cut back on the pudding. I want all of you to put in some extra time with your fellow players before our next practice tomorrow at six. I've booked the pitch tomorrow morning and tonight. But first- you need to get some dinner."

The team, relieved, left the pitch for the dressing rooms with renewed energy, anxious to get to dinner. Lisa turned to go make her way to the dressing rooms, but Scorpius grabbed her arm. She turned back to him.

"Lisa- you were great. A natural really. But we should put in some time now while we have the chance. Is that alright with you?" Scorpius asked. Lisa felt her pulse quicken at the thought of being alone on the Quidditch pitch with him. Too embarrassed to speak, she nodded until Scorpius' face lit up with a smile.

"Alright. So, you are very good and have your own way about things but, you don't have the proper technique. Swing the bat for me please," Scorpius ordered. Lisa wondered how he could still sound so nice and beautiful when he was criticising her. But, Lisa did as asked in silence, swinging the bat to meet an imaginary bludger.

"Okay, see there? You're starting with the bat angled in front of you but, it needs to be angled backwards." Lisa tightened as Scorpius moved over to her and behind her, his body spooning hers. He delicately placed one callused hand on her waist and the other lay over her arms, which held onto the bat. His face was so close on the side of hers that she could feel his hot, soft breath flutter her bangs. With his arm, he moved the bat and Lisa's arms backwards.

"Now," he whispered. "Relax your muscles." Lisa did as she was told, her heart beating a million times per minute. Out of nowhere, she saw a bludger flying through the air towards them. "Don't breaks focus and keep your eyes on the bludger. When you hit it, hit through it."

Lisa didn't even know what he meant but didn't dare break the silence. She did as best as she could, maintaining the focus and eye contact. Soon, she swung the bat to meet the bludger and realized what Scorpius meant. She tried to swing her bat through the bludger, instead of against it. And the bludger went soaring away!

"Perfect," Scorpius whispered, still up against her even though she had already swung the bat. Her face, flushed with excitement at her success, reddened as she realized how close he was standing. Scorpius, as though realizing it too, moved back. Lisa turned to face him, surprised to see that he was also blushing. "Well, I think we're all done here, don't you?" She nodded and started to move to the dressing rooms. "Do that in the game and we'll win by a landslide!" he called after her and Lisa waved a hand good-bye, not even turning around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review **

Lisa woke on the day of her first Quidditch match with a knotted, nervous stomach. She moved through her morning routine without thinking. _This is it, _she thought. _This is the moment I've been training for since September. _Outside, the cold November day was frigid and cruel, but windless and dry. Her hair went back into a slick, high ponytail. She didn't bother with makeup, knowing that it would be sweat off within minutes. Her nails were cut short so they wouldn't get in the way. She still liked to pamper herself before classes but for Quidditch, she had learnt from her mistakes.

Moving down to breakfast, Lisa picked at her food, unable to eat. Her hands were shaky and her face pale. The team sat together at the end of the Slytherin table, their breakfast options much different from the rest of the table. While everyone else had donuts, bacon, and toast, the players had protein shakes and egg whites. Lisa had looked at the food in disgust.

"Paula's orders," Scorpius whispered in Lisa's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. But Lisa had grown more comfortable around Scorpius during the time they spent together. And they spent a lot of time together. The team practiced six days every week and then usually did homework together, to make sure they all kept their grades up so they could stay on the team. Lisa was a bright student and found the magical classes easy. Sometimes, she even helped the older students with their homework. Between classes and practices and homework, Scorpius and Lisa practiced alone together a lot as well. She still blushed every time he touched her and tensed whenever he was within a five mile radius of her. But, she was able to speak to him at least. So, Lisa laughed at Scorpius' comment until she caught a glare Paula was throwing her way.

"Nervous, Lisa?" John asked as they all sat down. Lisa nodded, pushing her egg whites around her plate. "Well, you should try to eat something. My first game, I didn't eat and ended up blowing chunks all around the pitch. It was quite the uproar really," he said and the rest of the team laughed. Lisa noticed that they too weren't as energetic as they usually were.

Lisa caught Ezra Narson's eye, the other new comer to the team. They shared a moment of understanding, both of them feeling equally as nervous.

"He's right though. Eat," Scorpius ordered. Lisa did her best to eat a plate of egg whites and drink a glass of the grass-tasting protein shake. "Well, I always like to distract myself before a game. Lisa, are you going home for Christmas holidays?" he asked. Lisa swallowed her forkful of egg whites before responding.

"My parents are going to visit our cousins in America so I'll be staying here. How about you?" Lisa asked politely. When she had first found out about her parents trips to America, she had been secretly relieved. She loved being at Hogwarts. It was so fun and never failed to amaze her. She was going to ask if she could stay but knew her parents would want her home. They were, what some people might call, overprotective. So, when her mother had written saying they were going to see Aunt Debbie and the family, she had been overjoyed.

"I'm staying here. Not all the money in the world could make me spend Christmas with Grandpa Lucius and listen to stories about our pureblood family," he joked. "But, much to my dismay, my parents are dropping in a little visit before they move on." Scorpius was always the perfect gentleman- eating with his mouth closed, placing a napkin on his lap, eating with the proper utensils.

"Alright, enough talk," Paula interrupted. The team noticed their cue and stood up, swallowing the last of their meal and wiping their hands off on their napkins. Scorpius began to walk and the rest of the team followed in a single file line, Lisa right behind him and Paula behind her. Lisa wasn't sure if it was her imagination but it seemed as though Paula was making a point to step on the heels of Lisa's shoes.

"Okay team," Scorpius began as they reached the dressing room and they grabbed their brooms, forming a circle. "Today we're facing Ravenclaw. They have some new team members too. We have Lily Luna Potter, Lysander Scamander, and Roxanne Weasley. All I can say is remember what we talked about. Chasers, I want you to use the left swing play we practiced." The chasers nodded, bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Paula, try to stay calm and don't get too violent unless the ball comes at you. You aren't going to leave your post under any circumstances." Paula huffed and crossed her arms, angry at being told what to do. "Ezra, Lisa- this is your first game. People will be watching you and waiting for you to mess up. But you're both great. Remember Lisa, beat through the Bludger. And Ezra, always be alert and keep your eyes peeled for the snitch. The game counts on you, okay?" Ezra nodded and team took their positions by the doorway, the sound of the cheering crowd leaking under the door. Scorpius was in the front, as the team captain always was. Lisa, his fellow beater, was by his side as rehearsed. The rest of the team members were all mingling, talking anxiously while waiting for the team to be called. Scorpius and Lisa faced each other. Scorpius made steady eye contact with her while Lisa's eyes shifted anywhere but his eyes.

"Lisa," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. He moved forward and rested his forehead against hers. Lisa looked into his eyes, shocked by how pretty and clear they were. "You can do this."

"And facing Ravenclaw today are the Slytherins!" the announcer, Fred Weasley, screamed and the crowd erupted in applause. The door opened onto the Quidditch pitch and the team boarded their brooms, kicking off.

The Slytherin common room was raging with celebration of the Slytherin victory. Music blasted from someone's wand. House elves walked around with trays piled high with butter beers and Honeydukes merchandise. Streamers in green and silver were charmed to hang in midair and often swooped down, wrapping themselves around the students' dancing bodies. Some people were snogging in the corners, boys and girls, and even boys with boys and girls with girls. Lisa looked around in shock. The party was mad.

"You look a little bit scared," Scorpius laughed, shocking her out of her thoughts. "This is how Slytherins party!" he said, gesturing wildly to the scene around them. People were grinding against each other, pulling each other up to their dorm rooms sneakily. Silver fairy dust rained down around them, coming from an unknown source. Lisa, not wanting to seem like some juvenile first year, grabbed Scorpius by the collar and dragged him into the middle of the room. His eyes widened like a puppy as she began to grind against him, her hands tracing his muscles.

"Blimey Lisa," he said. "I know that you're older than the rest of the first years but how old are you really?" he asked. Lisa wasn't sure who was in control of her body. She would never do something like this but yet, as the fairy dust rained down around them, she couldn't stop herself.

"I'm fourteen, like you but I had an older sister," she said, putting on a mysterious but sexy face. Scorpius joined in, grinding against her and moving his hands closer and closer to her bum.

The music seemed enchanting and around her, everything was a blur. Green and silver lights flashed, putting her in a daze. The people dancing around her were shown only in glimpses. Every once in a while, she would catch sight of a boy and girl feeling each other's body or two girls grinding against each other, exploring their way around each other's body with their tongues. Lisa turned and made eye contact with Scorpius. This time, she didn't blush or stutter. She looked him in the eye a blinked, long and slow.

"I've wanted to do this forever," Scorpius whispered heatedly and crashed his mouth against hers. His lips were full and soft, leading the way without being commanding. The kiss started off as sweet and questioning. But as Lisa didn't pull away, it became fiercer, more heated. Their bodies rubbed against each other closer than Lisa thought possible. She grabbed onto his face, stroking and scratching his cheeks with her thumbs. He tangled his hands in her long hair, slipping through the silver fairy dust that covered them.

Lisa's mind was filled with horribly sweet pictures. She saw the people dancing around them knew each of their stories and felt each of their sick desires. It was an overwhelming feeling, taking control of her and filling up her soul until, the darkness came and relieved her.

Lisa woke up feeling sick and dirty. Her body was covered in the sticky silver fairy dust. It was tangled in her hair and sheets. She sat up, looking around her dorm. She was surprised to see that she wore no clothes, except for her bra and knickers. Her sheets were tangled and dirty with fairy dust. Her dorm mate's beds were in no better situations. Some girls were still asleep, wearing more or less clothes than Lisa. Two girls lay on top of each other in one bed, naked except for a single sheet covering them. The girls around her were starting to wake too, some confused like Lisa and others just embarrassed at their current state.

"What happened?" Lisa asked. Her mind was filled with worries.

"The fairy dust," Bethany Parker, one of the fourth years, explained. "It makes you do things that you would never do otherwise. A lot of the time, that means admitting some, how do I put it? Attractions," she said, looking at the two girls who were now looking at each other awkwardly, trying to cover themselves with the twisted sheets.

"Shit!" Lisa cursed. She couldn't remember much of what had happened the night before but could certainly remember kissing Scorpius. Did they, _do it? _she wondered anxiously. "Did Scorpius and I, well, did we-" she asked the girls uncertainly. Bethany laughed.

"Oh no! Don't worry," she assured Lisa and Lisa felt herself relax inside. "I'm sure you would have though. You two were snogging in here quite _eagerly _and he managed to get you half naked. But, Paula rushed in here and pulled him off." Lisa felt disappointment in her chest, beating through her ribs. "Sorry," Bethany apologized, seeing the look of dismay on Lisa's face.

"Don't be," Lisa said. "If he went with her, that must be what he truly wanted."


	7. Chapter 7

The Quidditch players were all tired and cranky, mad that they had a practice the morning after they had won their game. Some people looked hung-over from drinking too much butter beer. Some of them just looked around awkwardly, perhaps embarrassed about some of their actions. All of them, with the exception of Paula who was freshly showered and groomed, were still stick and stained with the silver fairy dust. Even splashing and scrubbing at it with soap and water didn't get it off. Lisa, sitting in the corner by herself, supposed she would have to use a spell to clean up later. But the fairy dust didn't bother her. She was too focussed on the conversation Paula and Scorpius were engaged in to care about the dust. She hated herself for being so distracted by their conversation that she would eavesdrop but just couldn't help herself.

"Last night was so much fun!" Paula said, hitting Scorpius on the shoulder playfully. Lisa turned away, unable to bear it. She grabbed her broom and took out the trunk full of playing balls, trying to make as much noise as possible to block out the conversation. She handed each team member their broom, trying her best not to make eye contact with Scorpius and Paula. As she handed John her broom, he gave her a wink being the funny guy he was.

Suddenly, Lisa was hit with an idea that was completely bonkers. An idea that was so mad, she wasn't even sure how she thought of it. But, looking over at Paula, who was literally draping herself over Scorpius, she felt a profound need to get back at him and make him as crazily jealous as she was. So, pushing the doubts back down, she took a seat next to John. His eyes widened but didn't question it as Lisa put one hand on his knee.

"You were great in the game yesterday. What did you get? Twenty goals?" Lisa asked. She knew that regular boys, not boys like Scorpius, loved it when girls stroked their ego. It worked on John too. He puffed out his chest and angled himself more towards Lisa.

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal," he shrugged. "But you were pretty awesome yourself. The way you took out Roxanne Weasley! That was, well, pretty impressive." Lisa knew that John was falling for it and decided to seize her opportunity.

"Hey, you're pretty good at Herbology, right?" Lisa asked, crossing her legs and tilting her head to the right, showing off her good side. John nodded. He looked like a puppy dog, the way he was eating up the entire scam. "Well, I have a test coming up soon. We have to repot Mandrakes and, I really just can't seem to get it right!" Lisa said, miming exasperation. _Make him feel superior to me, _Lisa reminded herself. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help me practice tonight after dinner. It would mean so much to me and I have so much to learn from you," she purred.

"Sure," John said eagerly.

"Yay!" cheered Lisa loudly, jumping up. She was aware that everyone was looking at her and John now, just like she had intended. She caught Scorpius looking at them and moved closer to John. "It's a date then," she flirted, messing up his hair with her hand. She walked away, her hips swaying side to side teasingly. She left the dressing room, aware that all eyes were still on her. She turned around and blew a kiss to John for a final touch and then kicked off on her broom, satisfied.


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius and Lisa placed their Bludgers, bats, and brooms back awkwardly. They were both exhausted from their Beaters practice. It had been the worse practice Lisa had ever endured. Usually, they enjoyed themselves at their practices. Lisa still got embarrassed at the slightest touch but, they were able to talk comfortably with each other. Now, ever since that stunt Lisa pulled with John, Scorpius and Lisa were barely talking. And she wasn't sure if she was imagining it but it seemed as though Scorpius hit the Bludgers towards her with even more force than usual.

"So, you and John, huh?" Scorpius asked awkwardly, acknowledging the elephant in the room. He didn't look at her when he said it and she didn't look at him so neither saw the blushes that crept onto their faces. She mumbled a yeah, embarrassed and not wanting to have this conversation. She had felt bold flirting in front of all those people and knowing that Scorpius was another astonished face in the crowd. But now, one on one, she wasn't so sure. Lisa pulled her bag onto her shoulder and left the dressing room in a hurry. She cursed under her breath when she heard Scorpius following quickly. He grabbed her arm, stopping her and pulling her around to face him.

"What did I do Lisa?" Scorpius asked, looking at her this time. Lisa looked back, pretending to be confused. "What did I do to make you go to John?" he persisted.

"What do you mean?" she said, thankful that her voice wasn't cracking. "John and I have nothing to do with you," she bluffed. "You and Paula have your thing going and John and I have ours. There was nothing between us, right?"

"What do you mean, Paula and I have our thing?" Scorpius asked, genuinely confused but ignoring Lisa's question.

"Don't try to play dumb," Lisa said. She was tired of beating around the bush, acting like stuff didn't hurt her. "You went with Paula the night after the Quidditch game and well… you know…" Lisa blushed.

"Nothing happened between Paula and me!" Scorpius protested and Lisa laughed. "I'm serious!" he cried.

"Even if you didn't do anything, that changes nothing between us," said Lisa.

"But, I thought.." Scorpius said, leaving his thought unfinished. He looked down to the ground, where a light layer of snow rested on the brown grass.

"Thought what?"

Scorpius took a deep breath.

"I thought that you liked me." Lisa blushed, humiliated.

"Well, I'm sure Paula got a kick out of that!" she said sarcastically. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and was about to carry on when suddenly Scorpius kissed her. It was a different kiss from the party. Then it had been all lust and fire. Now it was sweet and longing, questioning too. He was waiting for an answer, to see if he should continue. Lisa let herself melt into the kiss and it became more confident but never cocky or lustful. It remained sweet and slow, as though he were kissing poetry onto her lips. When he pulled back, he remained an inch from her face, his calloused thumb stroking her porcelain cheek. They breathed deeply and in sync.

"I do like you," Lisa whispered.

"I don't," Scorpius replied and Lisa started to back up in shock and pain. Scorpius grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back towards him. "I love you."

**And here we go! Now that they love each other, it's time to bring in the action and evil! Stay tuned and please review **


End file.
